


Stranded Chapter 5

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 5

She woke up a while ago, but can’t bring herself to disrupt Kenna while she’s sleeping. Such a beautiful face, entirely at peace resting in between Val’s breasts is a sight the Mercenary can take in all day long. But there’s a great deal of work to be done if she and Kenna are going to survive, so she leans in, kissing the full, soft lips of her wife.

“Mmm,” Kenna says as her eyes slowly open before kissing Val back, “good morning, Val.”

“Morning, gorgeous,” Val says, “Are you ready to work your perfect ass off today?”

Kenna pulls her in for another kiss, “well, when you put it that way, sure thing.”

They help each other down the tree and go through the clothes that were collected from the airship. There’s a wide assortment, including the most high-end ensembles the Five Kingdoms have to offer.

Val holds up a dress made from the finest silk in Fydoria, with streaks of Aurelian gold and encrusted with diamonds. A bitter laugh escapes her lips; there’s no way she would be caught dead in such gaudy attire, and materials, thought to be so valuable throughout her life, are worthless now. She shakes her head when she sees Kenna pick up something similar.

“These are no good, sweet cheeks,” she says tossing both dresses aside, grabbing Kenna’s rear end, “we need something lightweight that will give us plenty of cover from the sun.”

“I don’t know,” says Kenna, seductively, “it seems to me we’re doing just fine in the shade. We can make love all day long, eat from the supplies we found and the river takes care of our water and bathing needs.” 

Val bites her lip as they both stand naked, out in the open. Her eyes roam Kenna’s body, and her hands explore the woman she loves until she pulls away.

“I hate myself for doing that, Kenna, but we can’t fool around. This place is beautiful and all, but we’ll die here if we’re not careful.” She cups Kenna’s butt cheeks with her hands, and Kenna does the same to her. She clears her throat, “I love you so much, Kenna, and you are, without question the most beautiful person ever. I don’t care what place or year, no one compares to you, and the thought of us touching each other all day every day sounds like Heaven to me. But our resources are finite; this food won’t last very long, nor will our clothes and blankets. And this tree is ok for a day or two, but we need proper shelter.”

Their bodies are pressed together; neither one of them wanting to let go. The heat builds up a mild sweat, making their exposed skin glide at their contact, only increasing their desire to surrender to temptation.

“What do we do?” Kenna asks her.

“First, we find some lightweight clothes that cover us entirely from the sun. Then we find shelter and a food source for when we run out of supplies. After that, we take on the journey of adapting. Both ourselves to this place and it to us. We’ll have to learn skills that will protect us and make life more bearable away from the conveniences of magic and Whitlock’s fancy toys.”

She moves her hands up and runs her fingers through Kenna’s hair. The Warrior Queen’s brown eyes are exquisite; like two jewels too beautiful to belong to anyone but this perfect woman. Val hungrily kisses her, only letting go once they can hold their breath no longer, and they find appropriate clothing. Ironically, they belonged to the pilot responsible for all of this. Even if they’re ill-fitting, they won’t tire the devoted wives out, nor will they allow for sunburns.

“I spotted goats the other night,” Val says to Kenna as they walk along the shore, “their skin should be ideal for making clothing that fits us as well as meat they will provide. Besides, it’ll be fun to hunt them.”

Kenna rolls her eyes at her wife, “Val, couldn’t we tame them instead? That way we could milk them as well and wouldn’t have to risk venturing too deep into this island. After all, who knows what’s out there?”

“Good thinking, gorgeous,” Val says, pulling Kenna’s pants down, exposing her naked rear and giving her a firm slap on the butt.

“Hey!” Kenna exclaims, “You’re gonna get it!”

She runs away laughing as Kenna closes in on her. The tree and boulders seem to blur as she sprints ahead of her wife. But the sound of Kenna gets closer, so she turns around to see, causing her to trip and fall face first on the grass.

Kenna catches up, pulls her pants off and repeatedly smacks Val’s butt as they both laugh. An echo stops their fun, and they look up to see a cave at the edge of the mountain.

Val grabs her pants and tears the ends of them off, making them into shorts and wrapping the strips around a large branch.

“Ready to be impressed?” she asks Kenna as she rubs two smaller sticks together, creating fire and lighting her torch.

They enter the cave, arms wrapped around each other and explore. Much to their delight, it’s unoccupied by any creatures and has tremendous space with a perfect view of the shore, away from the tide.

“What are you thinking?” Kenna asks her.

“I’m thinking that we’re home,” she responds, “it’s ideal, Kenna. It’ll keep us cool in the summer, dry in the winter. It’s close to the shore, the waterfall, fruit trees and there are plenty of goats and turtles nearby. And once we built a barrier around the entrance, we’ll have protection from unwanted intruders, leaving us to enjoy… everything else.”

She takes off her shirt, exposing her naked body to Kenna, and charges at her wife, kissing her so hard it almost hurts. Kenna’s loose clothing start to fall off against Val’s grinding. She tugs and pulls at Kenna’s clothes until, she too, is naked.

She lowers Kenna’s body to the ground on top of their discarded clothes, and she kisses Kenna’s breasts. Her teeth lightly tug at Kenna’s nipples, but not enough to hurt. With her hands, she rubs up Kenna’s legs, almost to her entrance and she kisses lower until she’s at the Warrior Queen’s abdomen.

“Please, Val,” Kenna says, feeling Val impossibly close to her wet core.

“Please, what?” Val says, teasing.

“Touch me.” Kenna says, flatly, “I want you, no I NEED you to touch me.”

“I don’t know about that,” Val jokes, “in fact, I think we should get dressed.”

“Damn it, Val, get over here and make me come!”

“With pleasure,” she says to Kenna, lowering her face, kissing Kenna’s wet folds, slowly sliding her tongue inside.

Kenna moans as she gets closer to a climax, but Val suddenly pulls out.

“VAL! Get back in there and let me finish! Please!”

“Ok, ok,” Val says laughing, before tonging Kenna’s entrance once more, licking her sensitive nub and this time pushing on, satisfying her wife.“

"I love you,” Kenna says to her after she comes.

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Val says as she wipes her mouth and kisses her wife.

They lay together for a moment before Kenna breaks the silence.

“We’ve worked up quite a sweat; I suppose we should return to the river.”

“Sounds good to me,” Val replies, “you’re going to get revenge on me for making you beg, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Kenna says with a risque smile, “I’ll make your fantasies come true, Val. But first, I’m going to tease you like you wouldn’t believe.”

Val shrugs, “worth it,” she says, resting her head on Kenna’s shoulder and looking around, concluding that she could be very happy spending the rest of her life like this.


End file.
